


Season 9, What the Future Holds

by HoechlinEverAfter



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Ian is nobody"s bitch, M/M, Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoechlinEverAfter/pseuds/HoechlinEverAfter
Summary: What happens after Ian is arrested.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is prompted after a post I had seen from one of the cast members. I will divulge such post at the end of the story. I have almost all of it written so hopefully it will not take long. <3
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Tags and ratings may change.

After the valiant attempt to dissuade the police of the arrest of Ian Gallagher by all of those around him insisting that they were in fact Ian, he was still cuffed, arrested, and now on his way to be brought before a judge to be formally charged.

A short stalky guard that smelled a little too much of b.o. escorts Ian into the courtroom where he meets with his public defender, a middle-aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and rectangular black rimmed glasses.

“Hello Mr. Gallagher I am Attorney Colleen Dolan, I have been appointed to represent you.”

Ian just nods. 

Ian glances over his shoulder to the gallery and sees Fiona and the rest of the Gallaghers and a lot of the kids from the shelter. He does notice however that one person is missing... His boyfriend... Trevor... 

It is announced by the courtroom guard for everyone to rise as Judge Addlson enters the courtroom. After the judge takes his chair he instructs that everyone may now be seated.

When Ian sits, he slouches back in his chair. Fiona leans forward and whispers into his ear, “This is serious Ian sit up show some respect.”

Ian mumbles back, “Like the respect everybody has shown the gay community right?” He slouches a bit farther down and Judge Addleson begins to speak looking to the defense table. “Ian Gallagher you have been charged with Custodial Interference and Criminal Damage of Property." "How do you plead?”

Ian speaks up, “Not guilty.”

The D.A., a pretentious looking no doubt rich North Sider speaks up. “The prosecution asks that the defendant be held without bail and that a trial date be set.”

Ms. Dolan, his public defender, stands up. “Your honor, Ian is not a risk to others, has strong ties to the community, and holds a position with the county’s EMT service.” “We therefore ask that the court allow bail at this time.” 

The judge shakes his head, “Mr. Gallagher here has been accused of blowing up of Van which was within 100 ft of a large group of teenagers to the court that is putting others in harm’s way, in other words, a risk to others.” “Therefore I have no choice but to agree with the prosecution that he should be held without bail. “Trial is in two weeks everyone is dismissed.” 

The gavel bangs, and the gallery breaks out in sounds of disapproval and outcries. 

As Ian is lead to the door to go back to the courthouse holding cell where he will remain until he is transferred to the county to wait the two weeks for his trial. Fiona yells out, “It'll be okay sweetface.” and “I'm coming to see you later.” 

Ian glances over his shoulder and just nods his head as he continues to walk towards the door. Once he is back in the cell with the others, he finds a spot and sits down hands on his head elbows on his knees looking at the floor. He begins thinking to himself. “This can't happen.” “This isn't me.” “I'm an EMT.” “I have a boyfriend.” “I'm stable in my meds.” “What the hell?” “Well, maybe I don't have a boyfriend anymore but I couldn't keep lying to him much more anyway he's a good person, he has focus and he's generally nice as a friend, but I never did see it going the distance anyway. Better he leave now anyway let him feel that it was his decision. It’ll keep me feeling like such an asshole for leading him on.” “I just can't understand how I got here. It would be easy to say that it's my bipolar disease but I know that's not it at all. I was never this out-of-control before or I just didn't get this far because HE always tried to keep me in check.” 

Ian is broken out of his thoughts when his name is called by the guard. “Gallagher your attorney is here to see you.” Ian stands up and waits at the cell door as a guard opens it and escorts him to a conference room where he sits and waits for his attorney to enter. 

When Ms. Dolan appears, she takes her seat immediately and looks at Ian straighten his eyes. “I'm not going to lie to you it's not good, you will be doing jail time there is no way of you getting out of this everything is documented there's even a clips on YouTube of the van blowing up and everything that you have been doing the past few weeks.” “You will have to pay for this.” 

Ian shakes his head, “I can't I can't do time, I-I just don't know how, I can't be locked up I'll die in there.” 

“Ian you won't die in there but you have to take responsibility for what you've done.” “I'm sorry that I can't do more and if you feel you want to, you can get a different attorney but I'm sure they are going to tell you the same thing.”

A tear runs down his face and he just looks at her and says, “Right if there's nothing else I guess I'll go back to holding.”

She nods once and says, “I am sorry there wasn’t more I could do.”

The guard takes Ian back to the holding cell. For hours he just sits in the same spot and doesn't move a muscle until once again he hears his name.

“Gallagher you have visitors.” 

This time he's escorted to a room with a glass partition with a phone on either side he remembers this from when he went to visit HIM in juvie. He sits down and looks at his family. As they pick up their phones the first thing out of Ian’s mouth is, “My attorney tells me I'm going to do time.” Fiona has tears in her eyes and just shakes her head no. Lip takes the phone. “We will get you a different attorney one that will fight for you.” Ian shakes his head sadly, “No, don't waste your money she told me that no matter who represents me I'm still going to do time I really fucked up this time.” Lip gives a grim smile, and scoffs. “Is there anything we can bring you?” Ian just shakes his head. “Maybe just a couple of bucks in case I need something, but no.” Lip asks, “Do they know about your meds?” Ian nods to the affirmative, “They gave me some this morning that won't be a problem.” Lip nods again amazingly he doesn't have any words of wisdom except for, “Keep your head down man.” Fiona puts her hand on the glass and unlike his visit to juvie he puts his hand up hoping to feel some kind of connection before he has to go back to his holding cell. As he stands to be led back he holds his hand up as a goodbye and walks out of the room. 

Two weeks passes quickly they end up in the courtroom and that two weeks Trevor has not come to see him although he feels a little disappointed he's a bit relieved. He wouldn't know what to say to him anyway.

Ian walks into the courtroom wearing a smart grey pinstripe suit that Fiona had bought for him. He meets his attorney at the table and sits. The whole family has shown up except for Frank. No surprise there though, why would he he's not really his father anyway. He also notices that none of the kids had come today either but that may be for the best. They don’t really need to see this anyway and no matter what anyone thinks, this was never about attention or power, this was about protecting the kids and others like them.

Ian’s lips are pressed together in a tight line and he nods back to the rest of his family. His lawyer Ms. Dolan, pats his hand gently. Everything for the next couple hours just seems to go by in a blur, people testifying, character witnesses, all of it, Ian cannot remember hearing anything they said that is until the judge speaks up and gets his attention. 

“Mr. Gallagher, will you please stand.” “Mister Gallagher, You have been found guilty of Criminal Damage of Property and Custodial Interference in the first degree.” “These are both felonies.” “The first one carries a sentence of two to five years, and the second, three to five years.” “I therefore sentence you to 5-8 years in the Metropolitan Correctional Center.” 

"As a side note Mr. Gallagher, Some may claim that you are the gay Jesus but with your actions, in the eyes of the court, you are nothing more than another south side thug."

Ian hears everybody gasp behind him. He just puts his head down when the officer of the Court comes to get him. 

“Can I tell my family goodbye?” The guard allows him a moment.

As he turns around they all begin to hug him. They all have tears running down their faces. They tell him how much they love him. They say that they will be here for him. They let him know that if there is anything he needs they will get for him just to let them know. Ian shakes his head, “I love you guys.” A single tear runs down his face as he is escorted away. 

When he passes the judge, unable to keep his mouth shut he says, “You're a homophobe aren't you?!” The judge looks over at him and says, “My husband would be really heartbroken to hear that." and turns away and walks into his room. Ian's a little shocked by that but says nothing and continues be led away.

A few hours later he's collected with the rest of the inmates that are to get transported to the penitentiary. He won't lie he's scared as fuck. If he thought the two weeks here in lock up was hard he can't imagine what it's going to be like when he gets to the penitentiary.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things only get worse.

When the transport stops pretty much in the middle of downtown Chicago beside the tall triangular building, Ian looks out the window trying to take in as much as he can before the bus goes down the ramp to the docking area. His eyes begin to well with tears but he fights them back. He is trying not to show any weakness in front of the other inmates. 

A large Burly guy with a commanding voice bellows from the dock. “Welcome to the Metropolitan Correctional Center, I am Officer Sweeney please address me as such.” “You will fall into line, single file, and proceed to the intake area. 

Ian stands and slots behind the guys that were sitting in front of him. As they begin to shuffle slowly forward a hand grasp firmly onto his ass. “Mmmm,” he hears the guy behind him practically purr into his ear. “It might not be so bad here getting to spend time with something so sweet.” He comments with a scandalous hush whisper.

Ian stood stock-still hair raising on his arms and the back of his neck. He refuses to turn around hoping that if he ignores it the guy will just go away. Ian is relieved when apparently his wish had come true as he is now feeling cold air on his back when the man suddenly stepped back. 

Making their way into the building, the newest inmates were handed their bedding and filtering into a large Hall with rows of beds. Ian couldn't help but think it looked a bit like the boys home that he and Lip had been in last year. 

“This is intake.” Officer Sweeney bellowed out, “You will spend a few days here until the cell assignments have been sorted out.” “Find an empty bunk and make yourselves at home.” “Once again, Welcome to Metro, I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

Ian took the offered bedding and looked for a bunk. He was hoping to find something close to the guard’s office or on the edges, but had no such luck and ended up near the back of the hall, practically in the middle. 

Ian quickly makes his bed only to sit down and stare at the floor. He says nothing to anyone and in return no one says anything to him. What seems to be like hours later, there is a call out that lights are out in 30. 

Ian decides to use the latrine before bed and makes his way there. When he enters he hears some hushed whispers and some snickering going on. He swears he hears the words “he's taken” he quickly takes care of his business and gets back to his bunk curling under his blanket.

The lights go out and all Ian can hear is a faint night time whispers and heavy breathing from some of the other inmates in his vicinity. Ian's eyelids become heavy even though he's trying to stay awake. Nevertheless the inevitable happens and he is out cold. 

Ian begins to toss and turn pictures passing through his mind of being arrested, being sentenced, and saying goodbye to his family. He begins to murmur softly in his sleep, “No.” “No.” “I'm sorry.” “So sorry.” Even in his dreams he feels so alone until he has a sudden feeling of being comforted it's so warm and friendly being wrapped around him. 

Ian sighs, he's so relaxed and a bit aroused. His body rubbing back into the warmth. His sighs become breathy little moans and then feels a reverberation in his ear.

“Mmmmm” “I knew you wanted me sweet thing.” 

Ian stops moving as his eyes pop open quickly. The man from the bus is behind him rutting his hard cock against his ass. 

“That's right sweetheart.” he whispered, “Let Daddy take care of you.” As he snakes his hand down the front of Ian's trousers. 

If that in itself wasn't terrifying enough, Ian realizes he is painfully hard as well. 

The man behind him whispers again, “Oh yes, so hard for Daddy sweetheart, going to make you feel so good.” 

Ian, like a deer in the headlights, remains stock-still. The man behind him starts slowly stroking Ian's cock. Tears are falling from Ian’s eyes as he lies there being molested by someone that he hasn't even seen before. 

The guy tugs down Ian's pants pulling them down over the swell of his ass as he continues to whisper praises into his ear. Ian feels the blunt tip of the man's cock pressing against his hole. 

“Mmmmm, gonna to be so tight sweetheart.” he grunts still trying to force penetration.

“NO!!!” Ian shouts as he throws a hard elbow into the guy’s sternum. The guy loses his balance as he gasps for air and tumbles out of the bunk. He recovers quickly though and advances on Ian again. Ian gives him a jab to the throat, the one he learned in ROTC, and has used before. 

The lights all come on and a siren begins blaring. There are guards shouting and rushing towards them. Ian pulls up his pants and puts his hands in the air and waits for the guards. As he stands there he looks down on the floor to the man who is still choking and trying to breathe. He's a large muscular man, long dirty blonde hair, brown goatee and mustache, and tribal tats around his biceps and currently has his pants down around his thighs.

The guards grab Ian and the other guy and drag them off. 

“Okay nothing to see here everyone back to bed.” they ordered. 

As Ian and Murphy, the name Ian had learned from the guards, were taken from the hall they were admitted into the Infirmary. Each were cuffed to their beds. After the doctor checks them out Officer Sweeney enters with the warden.

Officer Sweeney offers, “This is Warden O'Connor.” 

The warden speaks up, “Either of you mind telling me what happened tonight?” 

Ian raised his back up off the bed as far as he could giving a death stare at Murphy and spit out, “He tried to rape me!” 

Murphy Chuckles and says, “Can't rape the willing can ya?" 

Ian growls back, “If I was willing you wouldn't be in a hospital bed now,” “Would you?” 

Murphy laughs a bit more, “He was moaning he loved it.”

Ian raises his voice with even more aggression, “I was sleeping you fucking asshole!!!” 

The warden sternly speaks again, “Alright men that will be all.” “Officer Sweeney, as soon as Murphy is okay to be released put him in solitary.” “As for the other, let him sleep it off in here and return him to the hall in the morning.” 

After Murphy was taken from the room, the doctor gave Ian a mild sedative, turns the lights down, and leaves the room. 

Ian can see from the slotted window in the door that there is a guard posted outside. He thinks he will probably be safe for now, closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.  
> I feel bad for Ian,  
> but this is prison right?
> 
> Please let me know what you're thinking.
> 
> Comments always welcome!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit of a filler chapter.

The infirmary must be on the east side of the building Ian thinks as he wakes up with the sun blaring off of the white walls he's surrounded by. He notices that the only one of his hands is now cuffed to the bed enabling him to sit up and hang his legs off of the side. Ian rubs his forehead thinking, “Was that a dream or did I almost get raped last night?” 

He is broken out of his thoughts when he hears keys jingling, just before the door opens. The guard that walks in is nothing like officer Sweeney, he has a thin build, hair slicked back, with sort of a boyish innocence to his face and a soft-spoken voice. He says, “I am officer Johansson.” “Gallagher, you'll be coming with me.” 

“Yeah back to the hall.” Ian states flatly. 

“No,” officer Johansson says, “Actually, after last night, they expedited the cell assignments.” “They wanted to clear the hall as soon as possible. 

“Oh,” Ian replied as Johansson unlocked the handcuff from the bed. 

“I know it won't make last night any better for you but you should know that they have a zero tolerance for rape here.” Johansen states.

“Good to know I guess.” Ian replies. 

“Look I shouldn't be doing this but I'm going to help you out here.” Johansson says. 

“Why would you help me? Ian questions. 

“Because I know who you are, and although your methods were a bit off, I do admire that you were trying to help those kids.” His voice lowers, “Kids like my brother.” 

Ian looks up at him and gives him a curt nod. 

“That being said, that guy from last night, Murphy, well rumor has it that he is dead.” Ian’s eyes widen.

“Did I?” “Did I kill him?” 

“No, he's not of course, but no one on your assigned floor will know otherwise.” 

“How's that help me?” Ian asks. 

“Well,” Johansen says, “It gives you cred in here if the other inmates are out there saying that you killed a guy for trying to touch you.” “And that you took him out with some Ninja shit, their words not mine.” 

“But,” Ian pauses, “I don't want to be seen as a murderer.” 

Johansen shakes his head, “In here it wouldn't hurt.” “It'll keep the pervs at bay and the others would think twice about messing with you.” “You may not like it, but it may be worth it to take the win for now.” 

“I guess.” Ian says, “I suppose we can see how it goes.” 

“Alright then,” Johansen says. “Follow me.” “Let's get you settled in.” “You will be on level 19.” “Most of the offenders on this level are moderately non-violent offenders.” “There are a few mind you, but it shouldn't be all that bad.” 

“Thank you.” Ian says. 

“You don't have to thank me, just do me a favor and keep your nose clean.”

When they get off the elevator on 19, Ian notices that there are no cells right across from one another, for every space between cells on one side there is a cell on the other side. Each cell has two bunks. Ian glances sideways at each cell in passing. The inmates nod at him as he goes by. 

Johansson explains, “Three days a week there's a community room on the floor with things to do.” “It also has books and a TV.” “Two days a week you will get your time in the yard.” “That's up on the roof.” “Other than those, and meal times you will be in your cell.” “Here you are, 1955.” 

The cell door is open when they arrive. Ian looks at the number and shakes his head. That was HIS address on S. Trumbull Avenue. A place that held so many memories.

Ian goes inside and notices that there is bedding set out for one. “Am I by myself?” Ian questions. 

“Not for long.” Johansson says. “You should get a cellmate in the next few days.” “I would enjoy yourself until then.” He slides to sell shut. “Take care man.” Johansen waves. 

Ian waves back. “Thanks man.” 

They hadn't had breakfast yet and we're all on lockdown. Ian decides to make his bed as he waits.

“Gallagher.” Ian jumps. “Here.” The man in the white coat says. “I am doctor North, my assistant or I will stop by before breakfast and dinner each day with your meds.” “Please take them now in my presence.”  
He hands Ian his meds in a small paper cup which he tosses back and then opens his mouth and shows the doctor that he has taken his medication.

“Meal time is in 10 minutes.” He says as he walks away. 

Ian’s stomach begins churn he is nervous and not looking forward to being with the general population. Not too sure what to expect. A few minutes later a warning buzzer sounds before the cell door slides open. Two guards are in the hallway. “Okay inmates, single file.” They all line up and are led to the chow hall.

Ian takes a tray and makes his way through the line. He looks down at his tray at the end. Fruit, cereal, milk, bread, jelly, and butter. “Huh.” He thinks, if all the meals are like this at least I won't starve. He looks for a place to sit and spots an empty table. The tables are round with four seats connected to them as he takes his seat two men approach. One is a short stocky bald guy probably in his 40’s the other, a taller leaner guy and in his late 20’s.

The older one asks timidly, “Do you mind if we sit here? 

Ian doesn't say anything and just pulls his tray closer to himself. 

They take that as a yes and proceed to sit and eat. During this time they don't introduce themselves just sit in companionable silence. 

The buzzer sounds again and everyone begins to head back to their cells. The same happens for every meal for the next two days without any words spoken, and no one else approaches him. On the third day he had enough. 

“Do you guys ever talk?” Ian asked with a little exasperation in his tone. 

The two men slightly jumped, startled that he had spoken to them. The younger one clears his throat. “Of course, but we weren't sure if you wanted to.” “We figured we were pushing it when we asked to sit here and didn't want to end up like that other guy for bothering you.” 

“So then why sit here at all?” Ian asked. 

They immediately grab their trays to stand up.

“Whoa, whoa.” “I didn't say you had to leave.” 

They put their trays back down. 

“I just asked why.” Ian said. 

“Well,” The older one starts, “The guys we used to sit with always took half of our food we just thought if we sat here they would leave us alone.” 

“So…” Ian started, “So you're using me.” 

“No, no,” The older ones started, but then hung his head. “Well sorta.” 

Ian left out half of a chuckle. “It's fine go on finish your meal.” 

Later at lunch everything changed. Jeff and Drew as they had now introduced themselves, rambled on throughout the whole meal letting Ian know the ins and outs and the who's who on the floor. Their insistent rambling almost made Ian feel like he was at home around the Gallagher table.

After being led back to his cell, a familiar face stopped by. It was Johansson. 

“Hey Gallagher, you'll be going to the community room in a bit.” 

“Yeah that's what they tell me.” 

“How's things going so far?” 

“Good I guess, no one has really approached me.”

“That's good glad to hear.” “I just stopped by to let you know you will be getting your cell mate either tonight or tomorrow morning.” “He is doing a step down from one of the higher floors.” “I'll try and stop back soon to see how things are going.”

Johansson waves and is off. Ian sits back on his bunk. Once again his stomach begins to feel upset thinking of who his cell mate might be what kind of person they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think so far.
> 
> <3


	4. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's note.

So sorry I did not keep on top of this fic. I wanted to have it done before the new season aired.  
But now that it has and Shameless has already used my ending, I see no reason in completing it. :(

I have another I have not updated in a while so maybe I will go back to that.

Sorry again folks, forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> So any thoughts so far?
> 
> Comments very welcome!!!


End file.
